A Thousand Words
by Pretty Princess Lollipop34
Summary: Why has Wally been acting so weird lately? And why does he start to look nervous around his girlfriend Kuki? 34 Oneshot. T only to be safe.


A Thousand Words

By ME!!:)

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND. If I did, I _sooo _would have bashed Numbuh 363's face in!! **

**Hello fellow KND fanatics! I wrote this quickly on my laptop when I had a sick day off school, so there may be a few grammatical errors. Apart from that, enjoy! **

Kuki Sanban was puzzled. She had just got off the phone with Wally, her long term boyfriend, and he had asked her something rather odd. Wally had... what was the word he used? Oh yes, _requested _that she turned up at '_Les Ménages Mariés_ ', one of the swankiest restaurants in town, at 8 o'clock. Well, anyone unfamiliar with Wally's typical dating techniques would find this perfectly normal and not realize how strange Kuki felt about it.

First of all, Wally always picked Kuki up when they went out. This was so they could chat (and possibly kiss, if no one was around) on the way. Also, Kuki knew that Wally would never be able to pay for a restaurant like that. Heck, the 'normal' Wally wouldn't even be able to afford the gum at the bottom of the managers shoe! Did the manager even _have _gum at the bottom of his shoe? Somehow, Kuki strongly doubted it.

And finally, which was possibly the most un-Wally-like thing about it, was that Wally always planned dates at least a week in advance. He'd usually never even dream of doing anything that defied that one all-important rule that had been in place since their first date when they were ten. Kuki chuckled. It was incredible that now, at the age of 28, they had been going out for so long.

Kuki looked up at the clock on her bedroom wall. 7.15 pm. Realizing that she only had an ¾ of an hour to get ready, Kuki leaped up and ran her to her closet, hunting for a decent dress.

A little while later, Kuki had eventually decided what she was going to wear. She thought of what her boyfriend would think of it as she slipped on a long, light green dress with a darker green pair of stilettos. She decided to let her raven black hair down to show off how long it had gotten.

As she made up her face, Kuki realized that tonight wasn't the first time Wally had been acting strangely. This had been going on for the past month. For example, when she saw Wally talking to their friends Abby and Hoagie at their regular coffee shop the other day, he had been fine. Why was it that when Kuki sat down and joined them that he suddenly started to act all nervous?

It was 7.40 pm now. She would have to leave right now if she wanted to make it to '_Les Ménages Mariés_ ' in time for 8.00. Grabbing her purse as she walked out the room, Kuki got out her car keys, and raced down stairs. Which, she thought, was quite an achievement, considering the shoes she was wearing.

Kuki unlocked the door to her forest green hybrid. Unknown to most, Kuki had always loved the colour green because she was such an environmental activist. The only problem her mother had had with her as a child was that the food Kuki ate had to be organically grown and harvested, or else she would have a fit.

She started up the engine and began to drive, considering the possible reasons Wally had asked her on such an expensive date.

* * *

Kuki walked through the restaurant's incredibly grand entrance at exactly 8.00. She was there perfectly punctual as usual, but where was Wally? As the restaurant's manager pulled back the velvet curtain separating the tables from the door, Kuki almost asked if she could check the soles of his shoes for gum, but decided against it. 

She spotted Wally near the back of the restaurant reading the menu. It was obvious he had been there a while because his glass was about half full. Kuki walked up to him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He spun round to speak, but didn't. The way he stared at Kuki was enough.

Realizing his girlfriend hadn't yet sat down, Wally got up and said, "I'm sorry. How rude of me. Let me help you with your chair Kuki."

He pulled out the chair opposite his, and she took her seat. Both of them remained silent for a minute or two.

"So," Kuki began, trying to break the ice. "have you been waiting for me long?"

Wally wiped some sweat from his forehead with an orange hankie while he replied, "Well, only for about 15 minutes or so. I had to come early to get the table sorted and everything."

Kuki watched as he fiddled with his new bow tie. Wally's clothes made him almost unrecognizable. Usually, he just wore an orange T-shirt with a picture of his favourite wrestler, John Cena, and a pair of rip jeans. But right now, that was a completely different story. For tonight, Wally had worn a brand new and beautifully ironed tux, complete with a pair of polished, black leather shoes.

"Oh." she answered. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Another minute of silence fell. It went on that way for most of the meal, someone would say something, the other would respond, and then they were both silent.

Just before the bill arrived, Kuki finally couldn't take it anymore. So right then, her voice became very strong as she asked, "Wally, what's been wrong with you lately?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Wally mumbled back.

Kuki gave him a look. "How could you not know what I'm talking about Wally! For this whole month, you've been acting nervous around me, not talking to me and whenever I'm near you, you start sweating like heck! So tell me, and tell me now, WHAT HAS BEEN WRONG WITH YOU!?"

The heads of the all the other people in the restaurant turned to stare at where this voice was coming from. Wally's slouched down into his seat. He looked so unhappy, that Kuki had to apologize.

"I'm really sorry for yelling at you like that Wally." she said. "It's just been a question I've been dying to ask..."

It seemed that Wally had found his tongue, for he answered her with, "Well I suppose that makes two of us, because there's a question I've been dying to ask since the day we met."

He walked so that he was standing right next do her. He produced a black box from his pocket. Wally then got down on one knee, opened the box wide and asked, "Kuki Taya Sanban, will you marry me?"

Wally closed his eyes waiting his answer. Fearing the worst, he looked up to her face. Wally had the answer he wanted even though she remaind silent. Her smile was worth a thousand words.

**That is by far the fluffiest thing I have ever written! Ever! I'm not sure if Kuki's middle name actually was Taya, but I saw it in loads of Mazzi4's fanfics, and I guess it kinda stuck. XD**

**For anyone who's wondering '_Les Ménages Mariés_ ' literally means something like 'married household' but I typed in 'the married couple' on Yahoo! Babel fish, and that's what came up. :)**

**And sorry if it seemed too rushed in anyway. Like I said, I'm sick and may not write as well. **

**Happy Early St. Paddy's Day! **

**Please Review!**

**O- Lollipop**

**P.S. I think I'll go bash Numbuh 363's face in weather I own KND or not. Wish me luck:D**

**P.P.S. If anyone read my first rubbish story, I want to say that this isin no way connected toit. Theonly things the same, are the characters.**


End file.
